Bleeding Hearts
by wolverinacullen
Summary: A sort of fluffy, romantic James and Victoria story, focusing on the more human aspects of their lives, relationship, and personalities. But, yes, there will be vamptastic action later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleeding Hearts**

**James/Victoria**

**Chapter 1**

**Victoria POV**

**2001**

I sat at the edge of the lake in the deep forests near the rocky mountains. The pen and notebook in my hands seemed to be mocking me at this point. I'd always been...how had my mother used to put it? She never supported things like what I was currently doing, though she supported all else.

Ah, _a bleeding heart liberal._ I chuckled darkly, bloody heart, man was that me.

James's arms wrapped around me and he pressed a soft, loving kiss to my neck, "Miss me?"

I turned, setting the things down on the rock I was sitting on and kissed him lovingly.

"How was hunting?" I asked.

"Fine" he shrugged.

It was these rare times when all of us wanted to do something different. Laurent had made me take him hunting the other day, much to my protest, and I really hadn't cared much at all for the fact that he cheated on our diet by eating the most disgusting things, mountain lions. Ugh. James had wanted to hunt, Laurent had wanted to go find something else to do, and I wanted to sit by the side of the lake and write.

"What are you writing?" James asked.

"Do you want to hear it? It's...dark, but..." I began, unsure of what to say.

"Sure" James said, climbing up on the rock beside me and handing me the notebook.

"_It's ridiculous not to be with the one you love_

_It's ridiculous to hurt the world we live in_

_It's ridiculous to ignore our problems_

_Everything is an impact on the soul_

_Pain is a joint force_

_It can make or break you_

_Humans let animals go extinct_

_They kill and harm each other_

_They take the lives of innocents while the guilty never pay_

_Revenge is a survival action, something always needed_

_In a world where people die_

_Innocent, not guilty_

_Harmless become harmed_

_A world never light is painted black_

_Takes over the human souls_

_Crushing a soul as if under a foot_

_Stabbing a heart through the chest_

_What mankind has done to one another_

_Is simply ridiculous._"

I smiled as I finished my poem and looked expectantly at James.

He looked at me intently, "Wow. That was...deep, for lack of a better word."

I smiled again. His fingers brushed lightly along my cheek, "Remember the sixties? Woodstock?"

I laughed, "Of course! How could I forget?"

I scooted closer to him, my fingers pulling gently at the buttons on his shirt. He chuckled softly. I definitely remembered that. His fingers brushing through my hair, held back with a headband. His gentle movements when he undid my dress. Humans had been so accepting to our kind then, that was when James and I could openly go out. The hippies had offered themselves to us, thinking he was a god and I was a goddess. I smiled at that memory. As if James wasn't Adonis's younger, better looking brother.

James eagerly took hold of the hem of my dress, "Are you remembering what I'm remembering?"

I giggled softly and put my notebook, my own private stories, poems, songs, music and my deepest thoughts. It was my own personal journal.

James gently tugged me down off the rock, making me smile brightly as he held me in his lap.

His lips were gentle on my own and I molded to him easily. We'd been like this for almost a century. We'd met in 1914, and in just thirteen measly years we'd have been together a century.

"Vicky?" he said softly.

"James?" I asked in the same soft tone.

"Do you mind spending some time alone with me?" he looked at me, mischief in his eyes despite his innocent expression.

"Always my love" I said, kissing him passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Victoria POV**

We'd spent a few hours alone, and damn was I happy. James always seemed to want me more after I told him one of my poems. I smiled and snuggled against his chest.

He chuckled, "So, will you read me another one?"

I looked up, "You really want me to?"

"Yeah, but this time, make it a little less dark" he said, stroking my face from hairline to chin. He was so sweet and loving.

I smiled brightly, "This one is called 'Summer Stars'. I wrote it last year.

_Moonlight shines high overhead_

_Your arms wrapped tight around me_

_the bubbles of streams, flowing over rock_

_the warm grass bristling under us_

_You hold me in your arms_

_While we gaze at the summer stars high overhead_

_I see the stars' light in your eyes_

_You lean in for a kiss_

_You're perfect to me in every way_

_My fairy tale prince come true_

_The sound of your laugh_

_Your eyes and your smile_

_Fill my heart with life_

_Nothing else matters than being with you_

_Under the summer stars_

_Just you and I_

_Alone in the world_

_Under the summer stars."_

I waited for him to speak, to say something at all and he finally looked at me, love and joy in his eyes, "Did you write this for me?"

I looked down, "Yes, but I never had the nerve to tell it to you."

He gently stroked my face and guided my face up to meet his gaze, "I loved it, and I love you."

I smiled and looked at him. I wished so badly I could blush.

I allowed my eyes to wander appreciatively over his muscled chest and down his body. I wanted to cry he was so perfect.

He was admiring me and he smiled, gently brushing his fingers from my neck down my body to my stomach.

I let out a shaky sigh and lay down on his chest, my heart swelling with love.

His fingers gently brushed over my skin slowly, tantalizingly and his lips gently pressed to my curls.

"Victoria?" he whispered softly.

I looked up to him, meeting his warm burgundy eyes, "Thanks for sharing that with me."

I smiled, "I love you."

"As I love you" he whispered, gently brushing his fingers along my cheek again.

The soft, tantalizingly slow strokes of his fingers against my skin felt so good. I wanted to cry at the love in his gaze, the soft touches of his body with my own.

Laurent walked in, with his usual bad timing, as always, "HOLY-?!"

"Laurent, get the hell out of here" James snarled over me.

I turned my head to the side to see him and gave my usual mischievous 'if-you-don't-get-the-hell-out-of-here-I-will-screw-him-in-front-of-you' smile.

Laurent looked at us, probably frozen in shock and I kissed him hard, forcing his lips open with my tongue. He went along with my display of dominance and groaned softly, kissing me back with the same love and heat in his kiss as mine.

"Victoria, in front of me?" Laurent asked.

I riffled around until I felt someone's shoe, left behind in their haste to leave probably months ago, and lifted it. With the same pitch as I threw my curve ball, I threw the shoe at Laurent's head.

Laurent grumbled as he left and James flipped me over, pressing soft, tender kisses down my throat and collarbone, "That was a beautiful pitch love."

I smiled and giggled, "Forget the pitch, you know what I'm getting at."

He smiled with a playful glint in his eyes and softly caressed my body. I groaned in pleasure. If Laurent walked in on this again I swore I was going to kill him.

James kissed slowly down my body, then equally slowly back up. His lips were so soft on my own. He gently lifted my legs up and wrapped them around his waist. He gently pushed into me, holding my hips. I moaned softly as I received him.

"James" I whimpered against his lips.

"Victoria" he groaned against mine.

The soft rhythm he guided our bodies to was a slow, human pace. I clutched his strong, muscled shoulders and sighed.

I stopped caring if Laurent walked in or not, I wasn't going to let James stop now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**James POV**

Victoria had lulled herself into the peaceful rest where she got most of her inspiration. I was so happy to be the source of her inspiration when she wrote.

She rested against my chest, her soft curls splayed out across my chest. She smiled in her rest and she inhaled deeply. I knew these were the times she just listened to the soft sounds of the world and the soft sounds of our hollow breathing.

I stroked her hair softly, running my fingers through her firey curls. She was so beautiful. Her soft, lithe body was covered with the glorious, creamy pale white skin. She looked like a goddess of porcelain.

She wasn't granite, like the rest of us, but she looked so small and fragile huddled against my side, she reminded me of a porcelain carving, ready to crack and crumble at any moment.

I felt so gentle being with her. She brought out a side of me I didn't know I had. I was always so gentle and patient with her, it felt so good to be alive when I was with her. When I was without her, it didn't matter. I loved her so much, it swelled my heart to know how much she loved me back.

"Victoria?" I whispered.

"Hm?" she asked back, looking up. Her eyes were beautiful, sparkling burgundy with black only slightly around the rims.

"I love you" I whispered.

Her pearly white teeth glinted softly in the light as she smiled, "I love you too."

She leaned over and gently ran her fingers down the side of my cheek. I leaned my face into her hand. She brought out my humanity, and I loved it. There were other times, when that inner animal wanted to be unleashed, and her inner animal responded the same way. We were soul mates.

I rolled over on top of her and she smiled, "Ready for another round already?"

The mischief in her eyes made me smile, "Not just yet."

Her eyes softened and became contemplative as she softly began stroking my cheek, tracing my features with her soft fingers. Her skin was so soft, so smooth. She felt like warm silk.

I caressed her curves and listened to the little whimper of pleasure that slipped out of her. She smiled up at me. When she fed, her soft pink lips were coated red with blood and there were times that she could cause her lips to go red. When she bit them for too long, when she wet them in preparation for a bite. Her movements were more graceful than anything I'd ever seen. No jungle cat or human ballerina could compare to her.

She was described to me by others as cat-like, but I didn't understand. She was more graceful than any cat I'd ever seen. Maybe it was the soft tones of her firey red orange hair, or the slightness of her graceful form, but she was perfect to me.

"What're you thinking about?" she whispered, stroking my lips.

A shockwave of pleasure shot through me at her light touch and I gasped, her fingers tracing my lips entirely.

"You" I whispered raggedly. I inhaled her lovely scent, a soft natural scent. Like herbs, flowers and grass. She had a beautiful roses-wild grasses-and warm river water scent. She was the most beautiful smelling thing in my world.

"Your scent" I inhaled again, "Your body." I stroked each of her soft curves, earning a small whimper of pleasure from her. "Everything about you."

She let out a soft pant, "What brought all this on?"

I chuckled and sighed, "We can do anything together, and just thinking about when we're together...it makes me feel alive."

She smiled and pressed her soft, lovely lips against mine, "You're perfect."

I smiled back and kissed her warmly again, "So are you."

I would just lay with her for a while, and maybe I'd write something for her. Just for a little change.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**James POV**

Victoria went hunting in the morning and I sat down in the same spot she'd been sitting only yesterday. I looked out and started to think. I could write how I felt about her...if I never wanted to be taken seriously as a tracker ever again. I would write about her...but what?

I started writing and just decided whatever sounded good would go down.

_**Victoria**_

_You hold my heart in the palm of your hand_

_You're all that matters in my world_

_You are my life, my world, my heart_

_I couldn't be whole without you_

_Your hair in soft curls, the color of flame_

_The bright warming red orange_

_Your eyes the color of rubies_

_My own personal gemstone_

_Your laugh bubbly like the sound of a stream_

_Your scent is all I need to feel at home_

_Your creamy skin, so soft and smooth_

_Makes me love you even more_

_You make me whole my glorious angel_

_To me you're fragile and small_

_But I know you're strong_

_I know I can handle yourself_

_It makes me so loving to know that you stand with me_

_My love, my soul_

_My Victoria_

I sat there and looked around the area. Laurent looked at me, "What are you doing James?"

I quickly covered the paper, "Nothing."

"Let me see" he said.

He pulled the sheet from my hands and burst out laughing, "Really James? This is..." he busted up laughing again.

I put down the few things I had in my hands and punched him in the face.

"What's going on?" Victoria asked.

I froze. Oh you've gotta be kidding me. 5 seconds, I couldn't have 5 seconds?!

Victoria lifted up my poem of her and smiled. She stood and read the parts I'd crossed out and the finished part on the back and then she smiled, "James, this is the sweetest thing I've ever seen."

She strode forward and wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning up and kissing me lovingly.

I pressed my hand to the small of her back, kissing her lovingly back. If this was my reward for bearing my soul, then I'd do it more often.

**(A/N- Sorry this is so short today, but this is going to get longer soon. The vamptastic action I promised? Yeah, that's coming up soon.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Victoria POV**

James's fingers ran through my hair with a gentleness I hadn't expected.

"Would you like to hunt with me my love?" he whispered, his loving voice soft.

"I'd love to" I said and grinned.

He started into the trees and I followed closely. He turned suddenly and captured my mouth with his own, kissing me with a deep and passionate lust.

"Victoria" he murmured, kissing me hotly.

"James" I whispered against his lips.

He laughed and kissed me softly, his lips softer on my own.

"Come on now my love, let's go. You can't keep this up forever" he said softly and laughed.

I growled softly, "You're fine, your eyes are still red."

He laughed softly, taking my face in his hands, "But yours are darker than onyx."

His soft touch, the soft stroke of his fingers across my lips made me sigh softly. My anger melted away. It was almost physically impossible to be angry at him, especially when he was so sweet, so soft and tender and loving.

He chuckled softly again, "Love, please? For me?"

I pouted at him and watched the ripple of desire go through his muscles. His desire made mine grow.

"Victoria, stop. Now. You are hunting whether I have to drag you there myself or not."

His eyes were so hard, like solid ruby and I wanted to make him take me brutally.

"Force me" I whispered.

I saw his desire spike and he gripped me tightly, slamming me back into a tree. His lips were hard on my own and I gasped, my lips parting under his strength, his sheer ferocity. His brutality was so alluring at times like these.

His teeth bit at my neck, hard, but not hard enough to pierce the skin. The love bites made me want to bite him back.

I gripped him tightly by the shoulders, turning my neck so he could have full access to my throat. He made me want him too much. I gave up.

He drew back with a light smile, "So, shall we?"

I pouted, "James, please? What I want first?"

He gently stroked my pouting lips, "Baby, you'll have so much more energy if you hunt first." His hands gently caressed my sides.

I gasped in joy, "Okay."

He took me through the trees and went over to the residential areas. I ran out to the first of the apartments and pulled my victim up from her bed, where she listened to her MP3 player. I ripped into her throat, the blood filling my lips. I could sense James behind me and leaned over my victim, making my body arch.

I listened to James's stifled groan and pulled back, leaving the girl's bloodless corpse on the bed. I strode past him, brushing my fingers along the tops of his chest. He gave a soft purr of approval and followed me. A man was waiting in the living room and I pulled him up. He was about to protest when I bit deeply into his throat, cutting off all protests for good.

This time, I was a little more alluring myself. My hips gently brushed the human's as I lowered myself onto the human. His life was fading, but he wasn't stupid. He acted like he knew what I wanted and gently caressed down my back, trying to hitch my leg around his waist. I let his lifeless body drop too and turned to James. He was enraged.

He picked me up and carried me off into the human's bedroom, tossing the girl off of it and slamming me down by the throat. I gasped, he'd never been this rough before. It was sexy in a dark way.

The force of him slamming me into the bed made the legs snap and the bed fall to the floor. James growled and his grip tightened on my throat, "You wanted me so brutally? I'll give you brutal."

I gasped. What was he doing?

His lips pressed to mine roughly as he ripped my clothes from my body. I struggled to get free and he kept pushing me back onto the bed, harder and harder each time he had to throw me back.

"James" I whimpered, "Stop. Please."

He growled, "You let a human touch you. A _human._"

"I'm sorry" I whimpered, "Please, stop. You're hurting me."

He let my hands drop, crawling away from me. He closed his eyes, "Oh god. I am a monster, aren't I?"

"James" I whispered.

He opened his eyes, stepping away.

"James, wait" I said, louder this time. He turned and sprinted out the window.

I took the girl's clothes, about my size and leapt out after him. I could easily follow him and I kept after him. I'd kept what I wanted to keep and left everything else after me.

"James, wait!" I called. He slowed down and I stopped.

"James don't leave me!" I shouted. Pain bubbled up in my chest. He couldn't leave me, could he?

He turned and looked at me, then was back at my side, "Did you really think I would leave you?"

I nodded and a tearless sob fell from me, "I don't care what you do, just don't leave me. I can't live without you."

He pulled me against his chest, letting me cry against him and he held me, softly kissing and stroking my hair.

"It's okay baby, I won't leave you. I'm so, so very sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I just got so jealous and so angry at him...I was never mad at you. I am so sorry that I could've hurt you, I never could've hurt you" he whispered.

"James, don't. Please, I love you. Please" I whispered. I clutched him tightly to me, refusing to let go of his shirt.

He held me tightly in his arms, "It's okay Vicky, I'm not leaving you. I love you too."

He picked me up in his arms and carried me back to our little camp by the stream. He didn't let me go.

Not once in that whole night, he didn't let me go.

Finally, when I looked up to meet his eyes, he looked out over the water blankly.

"James, please don't be angry with me. I couldn't bear it" I whispered, stroking his cheek.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm angry at myself. How could I react like that? How much of a stupid, idiotic monster am I?" he asked, horror and self-loathing in his tone.

"James, I love you. You were only jealous. That's it, even humans feel jealousy" I said.

He looked down at me, "You have every right to be angry at me. Or hate me, I deserve that."

He hung his head and I made him look up, "That's crap James. I love you. Forget that, I will never be angry at you. Nothing you can't cure, anyway."

He looked at me and noticed the mischief in my eyes.

"How could you want me, or even love me after that?" he asked.

"You're not horrible James. Even if you think you are, it's not that way to me. So stop it and get yourself over here, I love you" I said.

James sighed and kissed me, slowly and carefully.

I gripped his shirt and kissed him harder, "Give up, let me do this my way."

He gladly surrendered to me and I smiled with a hidden pride, I could get used to that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**James POV**

Victoria had allowed me to go hunting on my own, Laurent had been less than helpful, as always.

I'd gone off on my own, missing Victoria terribly.

I sighed, "Victoria, I miss you."

I felt a sudden change in the atmosphere and I turned, snarling and felt the animal slam into my back.

"Sonofa-" I gasped, the massive black wolf crushing down on me. It was the same creature as I'd hunted in Siberia.

I snarled and lunged at it, my teeth ripping into it's throat. It staggered back, the venom starting to spread, but it kept up it's attack relentlessly.

"You don't give up do you?" I snarled and lunged at it.

The growling creature threw itself at me and I feinted to the side, lunging for it's throat. I felt the thick, huge talons cut deeply into my back and I gasped out a roar of rage as my teeth cut through fat, muscle, skin and sinew.

The lycan dropped to the ground and I stumbled back. Pain shot through my back, my mouth streaked with blood. I could barely breath.

I walked slowly forward and dropped to my knees. The venom had killed the creature, but it's talons had done real damage to me.

"James!" I heard Victoria cry as I felt the slow blackness I hadn't felt in years creep over me, taking me under.

**Victoria POV**

I felt the sudden, intense panic come over me.

"James" I whispered, and sprinted off into the trees. Laurent followed simply because he wanted to know what was going on. I could hear the enraged roars and weak snarls.

"James!" I cried, seeing my love drop to his knees and fall to the ground. I tore the remains of his shirt out of the way, pulling my glove off with my teeth and pressing my bare hands to the bloody wounds.

"Laurent, can you lift him?" I asked.

Laurent looked at me in shock and panic. Neither of us had ever seen a vampire pass out before.

I lifted James, the echo of adrenaline rushing through my veins from a human time made the venom rush to my muscles, making me stronger.

"It's okay James, I'll take care of you" I whispered and kissed his dirty face softly.

I raced back to camp, gathering herbs and things along the way. I knew old things that could heal him.

I made the paste of the herbs after washing his would, and gently applied it, covering it with thick rawhide bandages. I couldn't have cared if Laurent was cheating on the diet now, his cheating had given us something to help.

I calmly and slowly stroked his face with a soft cloth of buckskin. He stirred, but didn't wake.

"Victoria, should I try to find others-?" Laurent began.

"I think he'll be fine, but I don't think it'll hurt" I said.

Laurent left and James started to stir.

"James? Love, are you okay?" I whispered, stroking his face very gently with the soft, wet cloth.

He groaned softly, "Vicky?"

"Shh, I'm here love. I'll take care of you" I said softly, pressing my lips to his head and gently stroked his face with the tender loving care I knew he felt for me.

"Vicky, what happened?" he asked softly, starting to sit up. He let out a gasp of pain and lay back with my hand on his chest, trying to soothe away his pain.

"Do you want to go find others? Get help?" I asked.

He gritted his teeth but shook his head.

"James, don't be a masochistic idiot" I said.

His eyes opened and he looked at me, "Yes. Please." His voice was thick and cracked with pain, as if he would cry.

I leaned down and kissed him gently, my arms wrapping around him, "Laurent's going to find others. He'll bring them back and you'll be okay."

I gently pulled his head into my lap, stroking his face with the cloth and occasionally his neck and shoulders, keeping him cool. His hand was on my wrist, gently holding onto me and occasionally he'd squeeze me, wanting support and soothing words. He was in deep pain, I could tell. I stroked his hair with my free hand, whispering soft reassurances for him.

Laurent needed to hurry.

**(A/N, Cliffy! I'd like a review for this one if it's not too much to ask for.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Victoria POV**

James was suffering. He slipped in and out of consciousness several times. I couldn't help but admit that I wasn't just worried, I was panicking. Vampires didn't sleep and I had never heard of one passing out. I could only wait by my love's side as he suffered in silence.

Finally, the sounds I'd been waiting for. The rapid footfalls of vampires nearby.

"Laurent!" I called.

James looked around, dazed and groggy.

Laurent burst through the trees with a blond male behind him, "Victoria, I got help."

"What happened?" the blonde male asked.

"A werewolf attacked him. He's been going in and out of consciousness for about half an hour. Please, help him" I whimpered. The real fear was overwhelming me. James couldn't hurt, he couldn't die. I was panicking even deeper now, he could die.

"It's okay, I'll take care of him. Can he move?" the male asked.

"I don't know. He's in so much pain" I said, my voice getting thick.

"What's his name?" the male asked.

"James" I said, stroking his face, "I'm Victoria."

"Carlisle. Don't worry Victoria, I know how to heal him" the male said.

I nodded, reassured slightly. I didn't know this male, but he carried an aura about him that made me want to trust him.

James groaned groggily, "Vicky?"

"It's okay baby, I'm here. You're going to get better, okay?" I murmured, stroking his hair.

"Victoria, it hurts!" he whimpered, his voice cracking with pain. He'd never sounded so vulnerable before.

"It's okay James, I'm here. I won't leave you" I said, stroking his face.

Carlisle was working quickly and James sighed, his hold on my hand relaxing.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I just applied a little pain reliever. It should really help with him. I'll give him some stitches and he should be fine" Carlisle said, "Just make him keep the bandages on for a few days."

I nodded and pressed my hand over James's heart.

His eyes cleared and he looked up at me, "Vicky, are you okay?"

I smiled, "I'm fine, just relax baby, it'll all be over soon."

He nodded and leaned up for Carlisle, allowing the man to stitch him.

He hissed one more time in pain before relaxing. Carlisle wrapped bandages around James's chest and back, almost fully covering his torso. I wanted to cry, seeing him so badly hurt.

"Vicky, it's okay" James whispered, stroking my face.

"Are you in pain James?" Carlisle asked.

"It stings a little, but not really" James said, shrugging.

"I'd prefer if you stayed close, just in case. Victoria, if he starts to come down with fever or passes out again, you have to send for me, okay?" Carlisle asked. I nodded again.

"Thank you Carlisle" I said, my voice thick with emotion.

"It's no problem. Thank your friend, he found me while I was hunting" Carlisle said, smiling warmly.

I looked over to Laurent and smiled, "Thank you."

He noticed the deep emotion in my voice and smiled shyly, "No problem."

Once Carlisle had left I made James rest, just laying him in my arms. His head rested against my chest and I gently ran my fingers through his hair.

"It's okay James, I'm here" I whispered.

He stayed with me, kissing me lightly on the neck.

He seemed more than happy to stay with me, letting me comfort him through the next few days while his pain eased. It was a very, very peaceful feeling.

**(A/N, James is okay now! Yay! I'd love another review, so hit the button right below)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**James POV**

The pain was so excruciating! I couldn't move, I couldn't breath, I couldn't think. All I could wish is that my love couldn't tell what pain I was in. I could care less if it went away as long as Victoria didn't know how I was suffering.

Victoria was reassuring me, her soft voice breaking through my thin concentration. Victoria, my love. My life.

The pain seared in my back and I felt the urge to scream, but the welcoming blackness took me before I could. I didn't know how long it had been, but eventually the burning pain made me resurface, and I would slip back under again. I was vaguely aware of the soft brushing of something soft and wet against my face, keeping the fever I'd spiked down, but I didn't know what it was. I was barely able to keep my eyes open.

I felt Victoria's soft form huddled up against my side. I bet she didn't even realize she was sobbing.

I looked up to her, the small sobs coming through her lips were hurting me so much worse than the pain.

"Vicky?" I whispered.

"It's okay baby, I'm here. You're going to get better, okay?" she said.

The pain spiked, "Victoria, it hurts!"

"It's okay James, I'm here. I won't leave you" she said. Darkness fell over me again, and this time I was pushing it, desperately trying to resurface. My love was there, she was worried. She had to know I could live, that it wasn't so bad....okay, it was, but I had to downplay it for her. Just so she wouldn't worry.

I started becoming aware of voices around me, "Vicky, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just relax baby, it'll all be over soon" she murmured, smiling.

I could see the pain etching itself in her beautiful features, "Vicky, it's okay."

It was okay, it was so much better! The sting was barely there at all.

"Are you in pain James?" the male asked me.

"It stings a little, but not really" I said.

The man spoke to Victoria, and she thanked both him and Laurent. Then she lay down, and I lay against her. Her soft skin was warm and comforting, her smooth, soft curls around us. I just wanted to be with her, just let her ease my pain.

"It's okay James, I'm here" she murmured, stroking my hair.

I turned my head and kissed her neck lightly. I rested my head over her heart, listening where it should've been. The soft hum of her venom blood in her veins made me want to make her feel real pleasure, real joy, and get her to relax, but I didn't want her to think she had to be careful.

"How long do we have to stay like this?" I asked.

She looked at me as if that hurt, so I stroked her side, pressing a soft kiss between her breasts.

She giggled and sighed, "A few days. That too much for you?" The playful sparkle had returned to her eyes.

"Nah, not unless it's too much for you" I said, and tickled her sides.

She laughed, her soft, bubbly laugh full of joy as she wiggled and tossed her curls, splaying them around her.

I laughed and leaned over her, beginning a slow, deep and tender kiss with her.

"Rest James, please. You've been through so much" she whispered.

I sighed, "Okay."

I lay back against her chest and snuggled into her arms. I was more than happy just to lay here, with my love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Victoria POV**

James was holding me in his arms, and I smiled. I loved him so much. Love radiated through him, and into me. I felt the same warmth coursing through my veins, something the sun couldn't match.

We stayed in the area for over a week, we gently roughhoused and lay together, enjoying the warmth of the sun on our skin. We'd never been in one place with so little sun for so long, but it was so nice, feeling all of this sun.

"Do you want to go somewhere else now?" James asked, standing and stretching.

I shrugged and smiled, "Your back seems better."

He shed his shirt, examining the bandages. I looked over the well developed plains of his muscles, sighing inwardly. God he was sexy.

"Help me take these off?" he asked.

I blanched, "What if it's not fully healed yet?"

"Then we'll put them back on" he said, shrugging in relaxation, "It hasn't hurt in a few days."

I went over to him, gently taking a moment to run my hands over his muscled chest, then slink around to his back, "Are you sure?"

He chuckled, "Oh sure, you can rip off a werewolf's head in Siberia, but you're afraid to take off my bandages?"

I sighed, shuddering, and slowly undid the bandages. His wounds had healed, leaving only small red lines on his shoulder. It extended down almost to the center of his back.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"It's not so bad but...all the same, it's terrible" I said softly, stroking the scars.

James sighed, catching my wrist, "Now, I have been waiting a week to have you, so we are going to do what I want to do."

I giggled softly, "Okay."

His lips were soft on my own and he smiled, pressing himself tightly against me, "I love you so much."

His lips gently brushed my neck, traveling along my collarbone.

"I love you too" I murmured, sighing.

His hands were so soft as they stroked my sides, his lips returning to my own.

I sighed as his fingers curled gently around my shirt, stripping it off as well as the rest of my clothes.

His shirt had been ruined before, so once we'd stripped off the bandages he was shirtless.

"James" I whimpered, his fingers soft as they caressed my inner thighs.

"Victoria" he groaned, his lips moving down to kiss and softly nip the crook of my neck. I moaned and pressed my throat against his lips. I so desperately wanted to be marked by him, a deep, passion filled love bite.

As if he'd read my mind, he halted his teasing, biting deeply into my throat. I gasped, a mix of pain and pleasure making me scream with desire. The venom from his teeth lit my venomous blood on fire. Ragged pants slipped from me, the feeling of the fire in my veins proving just how tangible our need for each other was.

His relentless teasing started up again, his fingers gently slipping along my most sensitive area. I shuddered with desire as he gently stroked my core. A gasp slipped from me.

"James" I panted, "Please."

He chuckled, "Not yet."

I whimpered. He knew how badly I wanted him. This was his game, the lust, the passion. He loved hunting, and he loved the raw power of conquering his prey was something out of pure lust. He liked making me want him, and I loved it when he got me so hot and bothered, almost at the breaking point of need, and then took me at maximum potential.

He slipped a second finger into my already wet core, moving slow and soft.

"James!" I gasped, "Please!"

He groaned, my body moving under him.

"Victoria" he said softly, his voice so soft it was almost inaudible.

I gripped his wrist and forced him to grip my hips. "James, now."

He was panting hard as he reclaimed my lips, thrusting deeply into me. I gasped as I received him. He was so sweet, so loving, and he was all _mine_.

He groaned against my lips and I was immediately pulled into our own private world.

The only things I was aware of were his slow, human rhythm, the way our bodies were molding together. The soft, warm touch of his skin on mine.

"James" I whimpered softly and clutched him tightly. His pace quickened for a moment before we reached our high together. I cried his name and he groaned mine, an eternal symbol of our love. I knew no man would ever be able to compare to him.

He panted softly, kissing my curls.

"I love you" he whispered.

I nodded, gathering breath, "I love you."

His soft chuckle was the only thing I needed to hear. This was how we would just stay for a while. I was in no hurry to move, and we had a LOT to catch up on for the past week. With a mischievous smile, I dove back into his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**James POV**

How did Victoria convince me to do this? We were in Seattle, sitting in what was probably a bar on every other night but tonight, and she was going up to the stage. Why me? Why me?

A few onlookers gazed at her lustily, glanced over to me, and decided they wanted to keep their heads attached to their bodies.

"This is pretty nice, isn't it?" Laurent asked.

I looked over to him. He must be crazy.

"You know, I've never been to a poetry slam before" he continued. I hid my face for a moment, why me? I had a reputation to protect here!

Victoria reached the stage and I remembered that no matter how much I objected to this, I was still going to be the supportive idiot that showed up for her. Idiot must be the right word, even if I do love her.

She smiled out to me and I could tell she was nervous.

"I'm Victoria" she said softly and nervously, "This is called 'The Reason'.

_The whole reason I am who I am is because of you_

_My one and only fairy tale prince come true_

_My heart, my soul, my life saved because of you_

_You are my reason for existing_

_Every time I gaze into your eyes I know I'm complete_

_Every time you smile at me my heart skips a beat_

_If I could die in your arms, my last sight seeing your face_

_I would be a whole person_

_I exist for one purpose_

_My reason. My love._

_My James."_

She looked out at the silent crowd, gave a muted 'thank you' and walked down to us. People began applauding softly, probably still in shock, and she went straight to us.

I smiled, stood and put my arms around her, kissing her soft curls.

"That was beautiful baby" I whispered, holding her.

She looked up, "You really liked it?"

I laughed, "Of course! I'd have to be stupid not to see how beautiful that was."

She smiled, and I knew she would've blushed if she were still human. I stroked her face gently, "Ready to go?"

She nodded. "We don't have to do this again."

I laughed, "If you want to, I'm up for it."

She looked at me skeptically, "Really?"

I sighed, pressing my nose to hers, "Always. Anything for you love."

She smiled and I realized, the whole reason I did what I did was for her. She was my reason for existing as much as I was hers. I laughed at the irony of it all and smiled, kissing her tenderly and lovingly.

"Any ideas on where to go next?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "Wherever."

I laughed, "Okay. I want you to promise me something."

She met my eyes, "Of course. Anything."

"Wherever we go, I want to spend some time with you there. Alone. Just doing what we want to do" I said.

She smiled, "I promise."

I twined my fingers through hers, "I promise."

Laurent rolled his eyes as I moved in for another kiss.

"What about me?" he asked.

Victoria took off a shoe (she'd had to use them as a prop for being human) and whipped it at Laurent's head.

I laughed against her lips and smiled. Just her and I alone. This was really going to be fun.

**Victoria POV**

James was so happy, and so was I. I'd missed this so much, and going up there I was almost sure he was going to laugh at me. He'd been nothing but supportive. Now, it was my turn to do whatever he wanted to do. Hm, this had possibilities.

Softly my fingers locked in his hair, cementing our lips together and locking us in our embrace. Laurent turned around and left us there. That took care of him, now it was my turn to go spend some time alone with my love.

**_The End_**

**_(for now) ;)_**

**(A/N- Thanks for reading, now hit that review button! The more reviews I get the more likely I am to put up more chapters to a new story at a time.)**


End file.
